


be okay

by isthepartyover



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:27:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3904738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isthepartyover/pseuds/isthepartyover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has several part-time jobs, and one very worried boyfriend</p>
            </blockquote>





	be okay

Jack clocked out and headed out the door of the restaurant and into the rising sun, yawning and rubbing his forehead. He had gotten a horrible migraine around 1 am, and it hadn’t gone away yet.

He stopped at his and Davey’s apartment to change into his uniform for the coffee shop, eating a bagel and getting some pain medicine before kissing his sleeping boyfriend on the head and starting to head for the door.

He was stopped by something tugging gently on the back of his shirt, and he turned around to see Davey looking at him sleepily.

“Jack, c’me to bed.” he mumbled, yanking on his work shirt a little harder.

“Can’t.” Jack told him, gently prying his fingers from his shirt. “I have to work.”

Davey frowned. “But you were working all day and night yesterday.”

“Yeah, and that’s only a hundred and seventy-four dollars, Dave.” Jack said. “We need money for rent and groceries and-”

“Jack.” Davey interrupted, frowning again. “We’ll be fine. We always are. I’m worried about you.”

“I’m fine, Dave.” Jack insisted. “I’ll see you later, okay?”

He then left, not seeing the way Davey’s frown deepened as he watched him go.

**

Jack got to his next job at the art store, his migraine still insistent. He scowled as he went in the back and put away his things, willing it to just go away. He had almost passed out from the pain of it at the coffee shop, and he couldn’t afford for that to actually happen now.

“‘Ey, Kelly.” his boss said from behind him. Jack turned to see him standing there with Davey by his side. “Your boyfriend here got someone else to cover for you. Get yourself home, you look terrible.”

Jack blinked, looking from his boss to Davey and back again. Davey smiled and walked over to Jack, grabbing his things for him and leading him back out of the store and to the nearest subway stop, not stopping until they were sitting on the train, headed home.

“I-you shouldn’t have-” Jack stammered. Davey shook his head.

“You needed it. I also got you off from your graveyard shifts for the rest of the week. Everyone I spoke with agreed that you needed rest.”

Jack shook his head, worry building up in his head. “But what about-”

“I have plenty of savings.” Davey soothed. “And so do you. Plus, we paid rent for the month already. We’ll be just fine, don’t worry.”

Jack relaxed a little, taking a couple of deep breaths. The worry was still there in the back of his mind, but he could handle it. Davey was right, they always made it through. They always figured it out in the end.


End file.
